hetaliafandomcom-20200213-history
List of minor characters in Hetalia: Axis Powers
See also: ''Creatures of Hetalia, List of Axis Powers Hetalia characters This is a list of minor characters in '''Hetalia: Axis Powers'. These characters often do not appear within the manga or anime, but are drawn in official artwork or sketches, or are referenced in official materials. Some of these characters are also not specifically any sort of country or kingdom, but simply other minor characters in the series , such as Shinatty. Europe Albania Albania is unseen character that is mentioned in Greece's bio and relationship chart. Albania finds Greece to be very stylish and is always crowding his home, while Greece dislikes this country and wishes that it would leave. Luxembourg Luxembourg was first mentioned in the Christmas Rampage '07 as a sibling to Belgium and Netherlands, and is described as "elegant" by Finland, but seems rather stuck-up. He's known to be rich and to love flaunting the fact. In the dubbed anime, after Germany kicks Italy out of his house, Italy comes flying back stating "Luxembourg kicked my ass and sent me back here." It can be assumed that Luxembourg is the youngest sibling, as in the volume 3 profiles of Netherlands and Belgium point out that they are the older siblings and Luxembourg refers to them as such. He refers to the Netherlands as an "asshole", Belgium as "Pretty, but kinda plain" and Germany as "A muscle-headed donkey". In Halloween 2011, Luxembourg was invited to attend but his boss had held him up, so he could not come with Spain's group. In the same strips, it is shown he has a dog. In the event of Christmas 2011, a request is asked to show Luxembourg with expensive cloth and items. Belgium declares she doesn't recognise her brother in this outfit. Northern Ireland, Ireland, Scotland and Wales All three are brothers of UK and have strange eyebrows, as do the majority of England's direct relatives. Himaruya has noted that amongst his brothers, UK would be known as "England", confirming that he represents both the UK and England. In a small sketch, England was given a big straw dummy, labelled "from your Big Brothers". It remains unknown why his brothers gave it to England. Ireland has a possibility of being a female. In one of Himaruya's journals he states that Ireland could be a crybaby girl, though it's likely this was simply used as an insult. Thus, the ensemble of siblings are still referred to as the UK brothers. Scotland has made a small appearance in the episode where England becomes America's big brother, although he is seen as a bird bashing a younger England against the head, so it is not actually revealed what he looks like. Wales is sometimes known as a woman, or possibility a child, however neither is known for sure. They're instead widely known as an adult male. Portugal Portugal is a character that has appeared in a sketch sheet on Himaruya's blog, but who has yet to make any actual appearance in the series or other artwork, and has no official design. Himaruya hasn't yet decided if the character is male or female. However, as seen in the sketch, the character will have brown hair and green or blue eyes and, in some designs, a scar over one of the eyes. They are normally drawn by fans and sometimes by Himaruya with strong facial features and an either cool or slightly cocky expression. There has also been speculation about Portugal's "appearance" in the 2011 Halloween comic in the last panel. It has lead most to believe that Portugal is a male with a ponytail, but the identity of the character has not been confirmed by Himaruya himself. Vatican City Vatican city is character who has yet to appear in the actual strip, but that has been mentioned as existing in the Hetalia universe; he is described as an old man who lives near Italy, but is very bossy and considered to be an annoyance, which has caused him to be at odds with Italy. Other Nations African Nations see: Non Hetalia Countries Various African nations were introduced in Gakuen Hetalia, most of which have no confirmed gender. Kenya, Zimbabwe, Ghana, Botswana, and Uganda are shown as "chibi" head illustrations. Kenya is shown to be female and her favorite food is nyama choma (grilled beef, veal, sheep, lamb, goat, etc.). Uganda is shown to be male and winds up having to be carried off by medics after laughing too hard at Seychelles' bizarre coat of arms. Cabinda and Guinea-Bissau are introduced as Portuguese territories, Congo as a Belgian territory, Sahara as a Spanish territory, and Ethiopia as an Italian territory. Ethiopia is revealed to be teased by his classmates for being Italy's territory, but is reluctant to admit it. These other five characters do not have "chibi" head designs. Himaruya had also mentioned a Libya in a note on planning the game and its characters, but this nation did not appear in the demo or unfinished screenplay. Cameroon Another recently-designed character who first appeared in a commemoration drawing for the 2010 FIFA World Cup. He is depicted as a tall, strong man with a buzzcut and glasses. He also appears to have a cross-shaped bald spot on the side of his head (having shaved the design in). Cameroon is later depicted on a World Map in volume 3 of the manga, and appears in the special edition booklet in a military uniform. It is also revealed that he has a pet lion cub named Kokolo. Mexico Mexico is briefly mentioned in the drama CD adaptation of Lithuania's Out-Sourcing, in which America is running late to a meeting with the nation and expresses that, because it is with Mexico, he wants to wear a "casual" tie. Mexico is also mentioned in the America and the World Map strip, where America explains to England why Mexico on his map is "half-assed", stating that "It's because of my grudge over the Alamo". Paraguay Paraguay is mentioned in a FIFA 2010 sketch showing Germany manhandling Italy and Romano. Italy tells Germany that he's wrong about something, and that they didn't go to watch soccer. Romano also tries to explain that they went to go see Paraguay. Ancient Empires and Tribes The characters in this section are personifications of ancient kingdoms/empires or tribes that have yet to have a role in the webcomic. Their existence was mostly first revealed through information on the Bamboo Thicket blog and profiles. Ancient Egypt The mother of Egypt, who had a romantic aura of mystery about her. Rome is said to have fallen in love with her at first sight, though she's speculated not to have returned his interest. Her pyramids and artifacts still attract archeologists from all around the world. Ancient Greece The mother of Greece, she was described as having been relatively laid-back and easygoing. However, when she fought, she is said to have been "scary." Ancient Greece had a troubling internal struggle, which can be compared to that of Japan's feudal clans. Rome fell in love with both her and Ancient Egypt at first sight. In Axis Powers Hetalia: The CD, she is also referred to as Byzantine Empire and it is said that Turkey had feelings for her as well, before conquering and killing her and taking the young Greece for himself. Golden Horde The Golden Horde is seen as a character in the 4th episode, pursuing a younger Russia. It is not known as of yet wether he is present-day Mongolia. Magyar Magyar was a male relative of Hungary's and an enemy to the Byzantine Empire. He was the one who trained Hungary in combat when she was younger, which lead to her imitating his masculine speech patterns and fighting style. He was said to fear for Hungary's saftey, thinking that a powerful enemy, namely the Ottoman Empire (now known as Turkey) or Austria would one day conquer "her". In the unfinished screenplay for the game Gakuen Hetalia, Hungary's relative was referred to as Hun. German States These characters represent historical countries that became part of Germany with the unification and that exist in the modern day as its Federal States. In Osōji Prussia, they are all confirmed as Germany's older brothers, thus being other descendants of Germania. However, a note given by Himaruya states that all of Germany's siblings are "retired" and that they may die out and disappear over time due to no longer being active countries, having passed the duty and their skills on to Germany. It is ambiguous as to how many of these siblings are still alive (like in the case of Prussia) or which ones have died out. Bavaria This brother briefly appeared in between Saxony and Prussia in the summary of the War Of Austrian Succession. His hair is short and appears to be somewhat messy. Historically, he is also one of the many states that were under the control of the Holy Roman Empire (along with Saxony). In the War Of Austrian Succession, he insisted on the rights to the throne. It is speculated that he also appeared as a child in the background of one of Prussia's diary segments with his brother, though it remains unconfirmed whether it is actually a younger Bavaria or another Germanic. Brandenburg An older brother name-dropped by Prussia in the game. Little is known about him, though it is historically heavily tied to Prussia. Hesse Another older brother, also briefly name-dropped by Prussia. It is said that Germany inherited his stubbornness from him, as well as from Prussia and Saxony. Hesse made an appearance in one of the Christmas Trivia Comics for the Christmas 2011 Event, as well as the blog comic strip Denmark's Friendly Relations. The Christmas 2011 comics depicted the Battle of Trenton on Christmas Eve 1776 during the American Revolution. Hesse and his mercenary army was defeated by the American Revolutionaries due to their being drunk for the Christmas celebration. Himaruya's 2013 blog comic briefly depicted Hesse as being hired by Denmark for mercenaries. Holstein Little is known about this brother, other than his name being mentioned when Prussia attempted to count off all of Germany's siblings. Saxony This character was briefly mentioned in a summary of the events of the War Of Austrian Succession, where he appeared in an illustration alongside Prussia, Bavaria, Spain, and France. He has long blond hair like his ancestor. In the War Of Austrian Succession, he attempted to obtain Moravia. He is also mentioned as having been involved in the Seven Years' War. Saxony has also appeared as a background character in one of Prussia's diary segments in the Liechtenstein's Journal Of Swiss Dopiness strip series, and in an omake illustration in Comic Diary 7, hanging out with Prussia and two other unnamed Germania offspring. His only appearance in the main webcomic storyline has been a brief cameo as one of Holy Roman Empire's guards (in Chibitalia), with two other unidentified German states acting as the others. This appearance was removed in the anime version when the guards' appearances were changed. In Osōji Prussia, it is said that his stubbornness rubbed off on Germany himself. Other Feudal Territories/Clans of Japan These characters have appeared in '''The World At War And The Fool Of Owari', representing the different territories or clans of feudal Japan. While Aizu, Osaka, and Mito made cameo appearances in a previous storyline (Black Ships Have Come!) and Osaka showed up again in (Netherlands and Isolationist Japan), the other three have only appeared in this unfinished story, though Owari is the only one involved in the actual story so far (with Kanazawa and Sendai appearing in footnotes). Each character is based off of a character from one of Himaruya's previous webcomics.'' Aizu A character representing the Aizu clan. He is very serious and loyal, but too hard-headed to keep up with the changing times. He tried to fight to the end in the Boshin War, but Sendai dragged him down and caused him to be defeated by his sister (Miharu) and fall into poverty. In Black Ships Have Come!, he is the one to suggest that the Japanese find a way to get along with the Westerners, though he is chewed out for his idea by Mito. His design is based on that of Homare Aizu from Barjona Bombers (which takes place in the same universe as another Himaruya comic, Advance! Kitakou Broadcasting Club). Kanazawa A character representing the Kanazawa clan. He is usually moody and depressed due to having a lot of rain. He doesn't like to fight, and would prefer to write poetry or create art. He is based on Noto Kanazawa from Advance! Kitakou Broadcasting Club, though the actual Noto has also made cameo appearances in the Hetalia series. It appears that Kanazawa is modeled after Noto's earlier personality and appearance in the series (dubbed "White Noto"). Mito A character representing the Mito clan. A logical, spirited, and grouchy man with an enormous ego and bad temper. He has a strong sense of justice that can get out of control, which causes him to make trouble for others. In the Black Ships strips, Mito becomes angered at the idea of making peace with Western powers and wants no part with interacting with the foreigners. The basis for his design is another Himaruya character, Junsa Mito, who appeared as a minor character in Advance! Kitakou Broadcasting Club. Osaka A character representing the Osaka clan. A friendly clan with a good business sense and an intense pickiness about food. He is known as "The World's Kitchen". In Black Ships, he is shown acting as Japan's messenger boy and accompanies him (along with a Dutch translator) when he is introduced to America. By the end of America's visit, Osaka becomes aggravated by all of his demands and urges for Japan to "punch him", though Japan is unable to do so. He is also shown to have tried to deter Netherlands from visiting the isolationist Japan, only to be given a tulip, though he still tried to warn Netherlands of Japan's status. In Christmas 2010, he is later shown confronting Parallel France with Japan, and in the aftermath looking on as Japan trained with kendo. He is based on Tsukomi Hoke'' from '''Barjona Bombers'. One of his more recent appearances was in Volume 5 of the published manga, where he is shown interacting with Netherlands and Japan at the time of Japan's isolation. Owari A character representing the Owari clan. A wild woman with a very "strange" personality, she is often left out due to her insistence at being non-conformist. She is very vocal about money and food, and her specialty is inventing strange types of food. It is said that she has a complicated relationship with Mikawa. In the unfinished Owari strip, she urges Japan to stay away from Oda Nobunaga, the future ruler, as she finds him to be a disgrace. Her design and personality are loosely based on Miyako Owari from Advance! Kitakou Broadcasting Club, though Miyako's hair is long and blonde while this Owari's hair is dark and held up in a bun. Even so, she retains the red hairclips that Miyako wears as accessories in her hair. Sendai A character representing the Sendai clan. A foolish woman that is described as the "Italy" to Japan. She is considered to be useless and cowardly, and said to have ignored battles if food didn't come. Her most notable features are her pigtails and large straw hat. She is based on Hagina Sendai, from Barjona Bombers. General Winter A character who represents Russia's winter. He torments and attacks Russia every year, but is also his greatest ally. He is described as being capable of toppling large armies. Mr. Newspaper The name for a character that is made to represent a country's newspaper. The first notable appearance of one is in Comic Diary 9, during Austria's presidential elections. He appears as a freckled man in a flatcap. An omake illustration depicts at least six "Mr.Newspapers", including one that resembles France, though it is noted that every country has their own and that all of them happen to be megalomaniacs. Picardy A character who has only appeared in concept art for the April Fools: Aftermath dating sim game. Though players can choose a name for him, his default name is Picardy, after the French region and historical province of the same name. He is related to France, and is also hired by him to take incriminating photographs of the other nations, and wears a pair of cat ears on his head (much like how France wears cat ears and a tail when on a stripping rampage). In April Fool 2011, he is roped in with France to take incriminating photographs of them while they were asleep, so that they could ask the blackmailed nations to wear embarrassing costumes. This was later found to be orchestrated by Spain. Ryukyu Islands Himaruya mentioned the Ryukyu Islands and Australia within a 2008 Bamboo Thicket post, noting he hadn't initially thought he would draw them, but that they were likely to be added. Himaruya also expressed that he thought the two would have contrasting personalities. Shinatty-chan * Voiced by: Hozumi Gōda (Hetalia: Axis Powers Character CD Vol.8- China) A middle-aged man in a Hello Kitty knockoff costume. He is a frequent companion of China, and has only been shown out of his mascot suit twice so far. His name comes from Shina, an older offensive term used for China by the Japanese. United Nations An old man who appears briefly in volume 2, representing the U.N.. He briefly appears in the anime adaption in Episode 69. Crossover Characters Noto-sama :See Noto Kanazawa at the Kitayume wiki Noto Kanazawa (金沢のと Kanazawa Noto), better known as Noto-sama, is the lead character from Advance! Kitakou Broadcasting Club, the first webcomic by Himaruya. He has appeared in the Hetalia comic on a few occasions and crossed over with the nations in the games Noto-sama 5 and 6. Though he first appeared as a regular schoolboy in the original comic, it is his later cross-dressing and vengeful self ("Black Noto") that is shown in these appearances, usually wearing a red sailor uniform dress and a detachable ponytail with a red bow. He is best known for exacting his vengeance on people more popular than him by stripping them, or humiliating them in other sexually-suggestive ways. He first appears in the deleted Christmas 2007 sequel to exact his revenge for having an unhappy Christmas, only to wind up stripped by France. His next cameo is during Spain's April Fools event, in one of the fake news reports where it states that he, Yamato, and Prussia were all arrested for lewd conduct at school. He later appears to wish the readers a happy April Fools' Day, after France tricks Spain into stripping to appease the "God of Lies". Yamato :See Yamato Nara at the Kitayume wiki Yamato Nara (奈良大和 Nara Yamato) is Noto-sama's partner in crime, and originated from Himaruya's second webcomic Barjona Bombers (which later shared the same universe as Kitakou and crossed over with it). He became Noto's partner after the third Noto-sama game, and has since shown up in cameos in Hetalia as well. Yamato's first appearance is also during the Christmas 2007 sequel, where he assists Noto in carrying out his revenge on Christmas. When the two attempt to invade Poland's house, they wind up finding that their targets have already stripped naked for a celebration and wind up with their clothes stripped off by France. He next appears in April Fools 2008 in a fake news report stating that he was arrested on the World Academy W campus for exposing himself to a girl (along with Noto and Prussia). Historical Figures Jeanne d'Arc Also known as Joan of Arc, she was shown in the strip Big Brother France and That Kid, which showed her romantic relationship with France. In A Bientôt! Until We Meet Again, her reincarnation, Lisa, is spotted by France who leads her around Mont-Saint Michel. She is later seen discussing this strange event with her mother while America overhears from nearby. Adolf Hitler Germany's boss, seen in the World War II-set strips. Joseph Stalin Russia's boss during the World War II-set strips. Frederick the Great of Prussia Prussia's favorite boss of all time, whom he refers to as "Old Fritz." He was the Prussia's boss during the War of Austrian Sucsession strips/episodes, though he didn't make an appearance at that time. He made an appearance in the Maria Theresa and the 7 Years' War '''where it was mentioned that he hated women. Maria Theresa of Austria Austria's boss during the '''War of Austrian Succession strips. Joanna of Castile (Mad Queen Joanna) Spain's boss in the Boss's Control of Southern Italy strips. Niccolo Machiavelli of Italy Appeared once in a strip. He wrote a book with great war strategies entitled The Prince, but in the end none of them did actually work. King Henry VIII England's boss, who appears in a sketch in '''The Battle For America '''and in a chapter of Birz comic's where we learn how Anglicism was born. Napoleon Bonaparte France's great military leader, who is briefly depicted in a frame showing the Napoleonic Wars as France reflects on his military failures. Gallery KenyaUganda.jpg|(left to right) Kenya and Uganda in Gakuen Hetalia BotswanaZimbabweGhana.jpg|(left to right) Botswana, Zimbabwe, and Ghana in Gakuen Hetalia Cameroon Design.png|Cameroon's design from volume 3, featuring his lion cub Kokolo. Mongolia.gif|Mongolia with China and Japan Tibet.jpg|Tibet as he appears in the manga HetaGoldenHorde.jpg|Golden Horde, also known as the Ulus of Jochi GoldenHordeVol3.png|Golden Horde depicted in volume 3 Wallachia.jpg|Wallachia (left) next to the Ottoman Empire (Turkey's previous personification) (right) untitled.PNG|United Nations, as he appears in the anime. CameroonSoccer.png|Cameroon from a FIFA 2010 image picardy.jpg|Picardy Sketches Picardy1.jpg|Picardy PicardyFranceHungary.jpg|Picardy with France and Hungary PicardyProfile.jpg|Picardy Profile information Totocalcio.jpg|FIFA 2010 sketch of Germany and the Italy brothers mentioning Paraguay. Portugal sketch.jpg|Different sketchs for a possible Portugal Category:Characters Category:UN Members